


Farmer

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur has enough of being king





	Farmer

Arthur groaned and slumped down on the bed. 

"Difficult day at the council?" Merlin, who just brought in Arthur's dinner, went over and tried to remove Arthur's boots. 

Sighing, Arthur turned around. "Why can't I just have a nice, easy life? Is that asked too much?"

Merlin smiled. "Because you are the king of Albion and the forces that put you into power knew that you can do this."

"On days like these, I would rather be a simple farmer in the countryside." Arthur scrambled into a sitting position and waved Merlin over.

Merlin climbed on the bed behind Arthur, wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his chest. "And then you'd have to get up as soon as the first rays of sun show, go feed the chicken, then take care of the cows, after that you have to make sure the crop grows and if it doesn't, you worry because it means everyone in your house and probably everyone in your village goes hungry in winter. And then you come back, hoping that someone cooked for you or else you have to do that on your own and you use the last rays of light to mend the roof or sit in front of the house, mending the few clothes you have before you take care of the animals again and then fall asleep long after it got dark." There was a fond smile on his face and it could be heard in his voice, too.

"You're saying?" Arthur closed his eyes. 

"I'm saying that even the simple, quiet life is a struggle. On a different scale, probably. But still a struggle."

Merlin thought that Arthur had fallen asleep and just nuzzled into his hair. 

"Merlin?"

"Hm?"

"If I were a farmer, would you cook the meals for me?"

Merlin just chuckled.


End file.
